


将军与侍从官308被屏蔽部分

by Morikimi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morikimi/pseuds/Morikimi





	将军与侍从官308被屏蔽部分

 

 

       萨沙睁开眼睛的时候发现阿列克谢正一只手撑在床头目不转睛地盯着他，看样子像是等他醒来等很久了。

      “怎么了？”

       他揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地问。

      “我想了一个晚上。”

       男人声音平静地说。

      “你有事情在瞒着我。”

      “我哪有......”

       听了这话，萨沙顿时就有些心虚起来，他小声嘀咕了一句，下意识地往被窝里缩了缩。男人又定定地盯了他一会儿，再次开口：

      “你知道吗？你从小到大都不擅长撒谎。”

      “你少在这里胡思乱想。”

       青年也有些恼了，赌气般地转过身不想理他。

      “我说没有就没有。”

       然而他刚一翻身就被扳了回来，急得他立刻大叫起来：

      “你昨晚还说不逼我的......哎哟。”

       话还没说完他就感到自己的睡裤被扒了下来，吓得他连忙住了口背过双手捂住屁股。一般情况下男人动手脱他裤子只有两种可能，一是要弄他，二是要揍他，眼下看来后者的可能性显然较大。想到这里他的脸立刻红到了脖子根，一蹬腿蹿出老远。

      “你给我过来。”

       男人伸出一只手指恫吓道。

      “我不。”

       青年警惕地盯着他。

      “你过来，我不揍你。”

       阿列克谢的声音稍微缓和了一些，然而青年依然没有放松戒备。

      “你保证。”

      “我保证。”

       男人收回手指，青年又犹疑地盯了他一会儿，在确认没有危险之后才慢慢挪了过去，同时还不忘把自己的睡裤拉好。

       然而这根本无济于事，他刚挪到男人身边，对方就把手插进了他的睡裤里。男人的手指颀长，掌心宽阔，五指张开能握住他的半边屁股，此时覆在他那两团胖乎乎的臀瓣上，时而轻拍两巴掌，时而又用力揉捏几下，蓦地凑在他的耳边低语：

      “......几个月没揍你，让你连规矩都忘了，迟早要给你来一顿狠的，看你以后还敢不敢当着我的面放肆。”

      一边说着，一边在他屁股上肉最厚的地方拧了一把。青年很快就在这样的撩拨下起了反应，忍不住将一只手伸到自己下面，往他身边又靠了靠，有些急迫地仰起脸来。

      “快给我，我想要......”

      “不。”  

       然而阿列克谢突然收回手，转过身不睬他了，青年忙提着自己的宝贝跟着挪到另一边，哼哼唧唧地磨起人来。

      “帮帮我嘛......”

      “不。”

       阿列克谢挥手把他赶到一边，萨沙这时才明白过来，男人是在报复他昨晚的冷淡。

      “小气。”

       于是他恨恨地骂了一句，背过身子自己弄去了。

       自己动手虽然没有被人服侍那样舒服，但感觉来了也就管不了那么多了。此时他弓腰背对着男人，一只手抓着床单，一只手在自己下面生涩又迫切地撸动着，没一会儿就发出了急促的喘息，忍不住绷直了脚尖，面色潮红。

       阿列克谢不作声地等了一会儿，听到他在后面吭哧吭哧的声音，不禁翻了个白眼。

      “我警告你，不需许弄到我身上......”

       话还没说完，他就感到自己背后一热，顿时惊地从床上一跃而起。青年刚结束一波冲击，见他转过身来，仰起脸懵懵懂懂地问了一句：

      “啊？您刚才说什么？”

      “...... ......”

       一看到他那副稀里糊涂的样子，阿列克谢就只觉得火气直蹿上大脑，忍不住伸手一把将他拉过来，不由分说按在腿上，扬手朝他那两瓣扭来扭去的屁股扇了下去。

      “哎哎哎你干什么！你刚才明明保证过不打我的！” 

       青年立刻不顾一切地大叫起来。这次的巴掌可就不如刚才那般轻柔了，而是实打实地狠狠拍在他的屁股上，没两下就将他的两团臀瓣揍得通红，像颗因过分成熟而饱满的桃子。

      “我不就是弄到你身上了吗，我以前还把你的......那些东西咽下去过呢......噢！”

       青年拼命地嚷嚷，然而他的辩解不仅没起到作用，反而愈发激起了男人的火气。对于此时的青年来说，那只多情的、温柔的、刚才还在他身后爱抚的大手，现在转瞬就成了一切苦难的根源。然而站在阿列克谢的角度，他最痛恨的就是对方在床上不守规矩，弄得到处都是，之前没少因为这事痛揍过他，可是无论挨了多少板子，吃了多少巴掌，这小子依然不长记性，于是阿列克谢懒得跟他啰嗦，巴掌落得又快又响亮，青年原本雪白柔软的屁股很快就在这顿狠揍下迅速地充血发热，并且有朝着肿胀发展的趋势，然而更糟的还在后面：他很快就发现自己那旺盛的生理反应不仅没有随着挨打而消退，反而在男人的巴掌下一波一波来得更加汹涌了。

      “......住手，别打了，我、我还没结束，唔......”

       话音刚落阿列克谢就感到哪里不对劲，连忙把青年撂开。然而已经迟了，他盯着对方在他腿上留下的那一小片东西，震惊地半晌说不出话来，最后无可奈何地朝天花板翻了个白眼。

      “......你这个死性不改的淫贼。”

      “那你就是个出尔反尔的暴君，嘶......疼死了。”

       青年一得空立马离得远远地，听了这话不由气呼呼地回了一句，一只手捂着自己还湿润着的宝贝，一只手背到后面揉着两瓣被巴掌揍得刺痛的屁股蛋，愤怒地朝他龇牙。

      “我再也不会相信你了，你这个暴君。”

       就在阿列克谢想要开口嘲讽他两句的时候，却见他突然停了手，像是想起什么一般抬起头来，有些惊慌地问：

      “现在几点了？”

      “十点。”

       阿列克谢看了一眼挂钟。

      “糟糕。”

       青年暗叫不好，也顾不得疼，立刻跳下床来，火急火燎地找衣服，手忙脚乱地提裤子。

      “你要去干什么？”

       阿列克谢皱着眉头问，然而青年根本无暇睬他，胡乱穿好衣服后就飞一般地出了门，他只来得及听到一阵啪嗒啪嗒下楼的声音，接着就什么也听不见了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
